


Spark of Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AUs, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Drama, Drama is love Drama is life, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Errorlust, F/M, Fluff, Freshpaper - Freeform, Lustberry, M/M, Multiverse City, My First Fanfic, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underlust, Undertail, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Blue had a rougher childhood, This fresh had a different backstory, this error had even more problems, this lust starts to learn there's more in the world then sex.  Care to follow our not so heroes in the sprawling Multiverse city, where characters from different AUs can make new life together. But when they try to move together, some chains of their past are shorter then others, and someone will be left in the dust if love can't set them free. </p><p> </p><p>((AHHHH I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SOMEONE HELP IM PROBS GOING TO CHANGE IT ITS SO CHEESE))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Other Me

Run. Run, run run! The only thought on his mind was to get away, to escape from this place, his mind, his insanity. Blue shakingly dropped the knife, slipping loose from his blood soaked hands and started to run out the door. His feet pounded on the snow, leaving dark red footprints, like a beacon.

The screams, both inside his head and out, echoed through his brain as he ran. Blue pushed through the trees and stepped inside of the woods, the snow lightly falling, dusting the red sticky substance with coldness, like powdered sugar on a strawberry tart. Slowly but surely streams of tears started to drip down his cheeks, leaving little rivers of sorrow. 

He didn’t want it to be like this, he never asked for this. He never… Blue dropped to his knees, crunching the sheet of ice with a crack. “W-why…” He stammered, staring up at the ceiling. The star like stones shone brightly, like always, and his eyes blurred from tears. He fell, on all fours, consumed by grief and pain, and the overwhelming feeling of death.

-3 years later-

Blue walked up to the large house, carrying a backpack. “Huh…” he mumbled to himself. The invite had stated that all AUs were welcome to the sleepover… Blue shrugged and stepped inside, the door magically closing behind him. The house was massive, with groups of people clustered around, sleeping,eating, and chatting. Blue sighed and headed over to another Blue. “H-Hello!” he smiled at the other and they smiled back. 

“Hello other me!” they giggled “You can call me Blu!” They sat down on the floor and started to talk, mostly about silly things like tacos, cats, and the royal guard. “So what timeline do you live in?” blu chipped. A strike of remembrance shot through blue’s mind like a bullet. “I-I.. don’t live in any timeline.. I guess I’m sort of a traveler!” He plastered a convincing smile on his face and readjusted his bag. “Oh! That’s really cool!” Blu giggled. Huh.. What was it like to be that innocent again…

Suddenly the door blasted open with a blast of color and old music, as Fresh skated in. “Urgh… not this guy.” another error groaned. “Swiggity swag whaddup broskis!” he shouted, doing a 360. Blue quickly got up. Fresh was his idol! He was so funny and bright and nice! He dropped his bag and ran over to join the crowd around him, feeling truly happy for once in a long time. “FRESH! It’s me! Your rad bro!” Blue jumped up and down, waving. 

Fresh turned to him. “Whoa there little dude!” He held out his hand for a fistbump and grinned, flashing his gold tooth. Blue completed the fistbump and felt a rush of adrenaline rush through him as he jumped in the air. He then felt a jolt of confidence, and pulled out his board, a tie die of blue and white. “Look!” Blue started to skate, doing simple moves and giggling. “Whoa bro! YOLO!” Fresh jumped on his own board as he started to swirl around with him, flipping and jumping.

Blue exclaimed, “Wow! You are so good!” Fresh chuckled and blushed, trying to hide the happiness he felt from the compliment. Eventually they were the only ones in that part of the room, skating, and even though Fresh’s skills dwarfed blue’s, he was happy, almost forgetting his past. Then, the door burst open again, this time, it was Underfell sans, or Red.

“I HAVE ALCOHOL!” he screamed, and was soon surrounded by a swarming crowd of people, passing around bottles and shots. Blue quickly rushed with them, snagging a bottle of whiskey and running. He had a not so secret addiction, he didn’t really know how it started, but getting wasted was definitely a way to escape. Fresh walked over to him, carrying two shots of hard cider. “Hey little dude! I don’t know if you’ve ever tried anything alco-” he looked down at Blue, holding the bottle and about to drink. “Hm?” Blue looked at the surprised Fresh. 

“Wow..” Fresh sat down next to him. “You really aren’t like the other Blues..” Blue laughed. “Mweh heh heh! I am, I just have a bit more experience in life!” He smiled at Fresh, his fear and desperation hiding deep behind his bright blue eyes. 

Just a little more experience..... Blue's grip on the bottle tightened as he repeated the words over and over in his head


	2. Spilled Blood, Spilled Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Before this starts, I have to warn you: Lust is introduced and he does questionable things. Nothing too bad, but I'm just warning ya. ❤️

Experience... Yeah, he had experience. Experience waking up  and not knowing where he was or what he had done.

Experience having the blood of others on his hands. He was suddenly shocked from his thoughts as the window exploded, and was followed by the smashing of bottles dropped from being's hands. Standing next to the window was a skeleton wearing a purple vest rimmed with blue, grinning. "Hello fuckers!" Underlust sans shouted. After realizing who it was, the crowds split up. The people running frantically from the room, the people that didn't care, and the people running up to him. Lust smirked and looked around, clearly satisfied with his party crashing. He spotted fresh and teleported over as fresh turned towards him.

"Yo bro! What's up?" He spun around skateboard and grinned, flashing his gold tooth. "My dick~" was the response, causing a few people to chuckle, blue one of them, silently. Fresh rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Anyway, wanna go get some food?" Fresh pointed towards the kitchen. "But I'm in the mood to eat ass!" Lust spouted, but already started to walk to thekitchen with fresh. Blue decided to get up as well, setting down the bottle as he trailed behind fresh. "I can make tacos?!" He quipped, and smiled at lust and fresh. Fresh nodded, and lust put on a thinking face. "A blue huh? You wanna get your berry popped?~" He ran his tongue across his teeth as blue turned to the stove, blushing slightly. 

 

"Normally you would be so blue you look like an actual fucking blueberry. What's wrong with you?" Lust casually said as he leaned on the counter. "My awesome rad breosph, it's uncool to say that!" Fresh frowned. Although Lust's words resonated in his head, he just smiled. "It's ok fresh." He started to search through the fridge for ingredients. "Hey broski, wanna make these tacos totally RAD?!" Fresh pointed finger guns at blue and grinned. "Sure bro!" Blue laughed. Fresh started to pile stuff on the counter, lust watching in an unenthusiastic fashion. "Alright, first we have our totally sick rainbow shells." Fresh pulled out some taco shells that were somehow rainbow. "Yay!" Blue shouted, getting into the mood. "Next, super radical beef!Guess what the secret ingredient is?" Fresh pulled out some normal looking beef. "Semen." Lust cut in, sitting with his legsspread on the counter. "No bro! It's friendship!" He and blue put the meat in a pan to slowly cook. "Next, the beans of anti-bullying goodness!" Fresh started to cook the beans as well. They continued to list fresh ingredients, only being cut in by lust's commentary. 

 

Soon they had completed the rad tacos, and Blue placed them on the counter, taking one for himself. Fresh took one as well, touching his to Blue's for a cheers and took a large bite of it. Blue smiled. This was better, he felt normal... Lust picked up a taco, eying it carefully. "I'm gonna fuck it." "WHAT" Fresh and Blue spoke in unison, blue almost dropping his taco. "I'm gonna fuck it." Before anyone else could object, he pulled his tight pants down and stuck his glowing purple dick in the taco, thrusting quickly. "Hm. It's ok. Wet." Fresh groaned and Blue promptly walked out of the room, Fresh following him. "Wow.." Blue was shocked at the drastic misuse of Mexican food. 

 

Fresh chuckled. "Well that was an experience. But if you get to know him and he's not that bad. Always horny, but not that bad" Fresh said, but Blue wasn't quite reassured. "You sure?" "Yep. I've known him for a while actually..." 

 

Blue was tired, and he yawned, this had gone better than ever expected...  But when he woke up, he wasn't in the house. He was in an alley, dead monster next to him, broken champagne bottle in hand, dripping with blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope its satisfied your sinner shipper hearts. I live every one of you, even if you didn't enjoy it. ❤️ Please leave anything you want to say in the comments, I really want as much feedback as I can get. Stay smart stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that isn't trash (I hope). It's also going to be the first fan fiction that focuses on Freshberry mostly. (If you like it check out my freshberry blog - http://freshberryblog.tumblr.com) I'm always open to ideas, so comment anything you want to happen!


End file.
